Forsaken Soul
by Don't Speak Of The Attic
Summary: They always said they'd love him no matter what. Ghost, boy, or something in between. They said they'd accept him. At the time he hadn't been ready for them to know. But it turns out the question wasn't if he was ready. It was if they were. Co-write with TinyGecko
1. A Hero's Fall

**Hey guys! So, this is the first co-write I started with my friend, TinyGecko. First off, Luna is not in this one. She does not exist in this at all. There will be a pairing, but it'll be a few chapters in that it actually starts. And of course, this won't be completely focused on that. So, enjoy, and I'll see you guys at the bottom AN. **

**Disclaimer - We don't own DP! F.C. is TinyGecko's OC, and the new design for Danny you can thank me for.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Hero's Fall**

_Danny's POV_

"Mom, Dad? There's something I need to tell you." My parents shared a look, and Jazz adopted an alarmed expression. She had supported me in telling them originally, but slowly her views had changed. She began to worry that something would go wrong. Of course, she didn't tell me this. But I could tell. She had stopped nagging me to tell them. Mom nodded.

"Alright honey, tell us." I walked towards the living room, gesturing to the couch.

"You guys might want to sit down for this." Giving me a confused look they complied, Jazz following wearily. I stood in front of them and took a deep breath. "Obviously you've noticed I've changed. My grades getting worse, staying out later, disappearing and coming home injured." They were silent. They had questioned me all the time, but never had I given them a straight answer. I couldn't. "And I've never told you why because it's hard to talk about. And I'm afraid you'll hate me for it." Dad shook his head.

"Son, why would we ever hate you?" I held up a hand, cutting off his next words.

"Now I'm ready to tell you. I'm still scared, but I hope you'll understand." I took a deep breath, preparing for my next words. "I'm half ghost." Their response was expected. Dad laughed, while Mom got an amused expression that quickly turned thoughtful.

"Danny, be serious, you can't be half ghost! That's impossible!" said Dad. I shook my head, and Mom's eyes widened as she gasped.

"The portal…." I didn't expect her to get it so soon, but I nodded. After the moment it took for the realization to hit, Dad was shocked speechless. I sighed.

"There's more…" I was met with a confused look. Bracing myself, I closed my eyes and slowly let the rings move over me, transforming me into my ghost half, Danny Phantom. A horrified gasp met my ears and I opened my eyes, terrified of what I would see. Both of my parents look guilty, their eyes full of regret. They rushed forward, hugging my to my surprise.

"Oh Danny," cried my mother. "We hunted you, and didn't even realize it!" They were accepting me! Jazz looked relieved as my parents pulled away, tears in their eyes. They were so sorry, so regretful, so guilty.

That didn't last long.

Not even a week later the experiments started.

* * *

I opened my bleary eyes, eyelids heavy, seeing fuzzy shapes through my clouded vision. When everything came into focus, I wished I was asleep again.

I was strapped to an examination table in the lab, like I had been in every nightmare. Only this time, it was real. At first it hadn't been much. A blood sample here, a power test there. Then it got worse. They began to wonder how much pain I could tolerate. How fast my wounds healed. What ghost items affected me, which didn't. What stood the highest risk to me.

Their scientist sides had slowly taken over.

Jazz tried to stop them, but it was no use- They kept her away from me now. I stopped seeing them as my parents the minute they strapped me down. It was useless begging to be set free, as I was no longer their son. I was just another ghost. So when they came downstairs, scalpel in hand, I knew I was in for trouble.

"Alright Phantom, today we're trying something else," said Maddie. That was another thing. They didn't call me Danny anymore. I was Phantom now. It was like they'd forgotten who I was. I was in ghost form all the time now, too- Though it didn't really matter now. They were too far gone anyway. She held up the scalpel. "Of course, we know that your organs and anatomy are similar, but we want to go deeper. We know ghosts have a core instead of a heart. So what do you have?" No. No! I tried to speak but my voice was gone from screaming. They couldn't do this! My core, my heart, they wouldn't be able to take it! Jacks' face split into a cruel grin.

"We're going to find out if it's one, or both. And then we get to find out how that works." I thrashed, trying to get free of the restraints, but was met with sharp slap from Jack. The message was clear: Don't move. Just to enforce this the bonds were tightened, cutting into my skin. Soon after, Maddie began slicing through my flesh with the little razor, cutting along the same lines from days earlier- the first time they had cut the large 'Y' into my chest. I bit back a cry of pain, that would only make this worse. Jack pulled back the skin, pinning it to the table.

They poked and prodded, looking around. I knew this would get worse though, the minute they found what they were looking for. I saw wide grins appear on their faces, and I knew things were about to get a hell of a lot worse.

"Look at this, Jack- it's his ghost core!" I closed my eyes, I knew what was next. Suddenly there was a horrendous pain, and I let out an agonized scream. My core. They were cutting into my core! I tried moving but the straps restrained me, I was stuck in place. I felt the ectoplasm run down my sides as I screamed again, feeling the blade dig deeper and releasing white-hot pain as my core was sliced. The pain was unbearable, I was slowly fading. The last thing I saw were Jack and Maddie's sickly grinning faces as they cut into me.

* * *

I woke up to a tremendous pain in my chest. I opened my eyes to see nothing but dark green and purple swirls. I sat up painfully and looked around, confused. Why am I in the Ghost Zone? Last thing I remember is... being in... the lab... My breath hitched. No... No! I stood up, head spinning. I looked around, and saw I was in a lesser known area of the Ghost Zone.

I had woken up near a house. It was two stories tall, yet small at the base. The roof was flat, and made of wood like the walls. A few holes could be seen in the walls, yet they revealed little about the inside. I vaguely recognized it, it was the only lair in this area. I wasn't familiar with the owner, just that he was a very secluded ghost. Figuring I'd give it a shot, I went up to the door and knocked.

A moment later, the door creaked open slowly, a pale, pupil less eye peeking through the crack. When he saw me, the door opened completely, his eyes widening in shock at my condition. I noticed that he was completely colorless- all light grays and whites. His hair was loose and short, and seemed feathery. His face was round- and though it wasn't particularly friendly, it wasn't particularly hostile, either. Oh, and he had no body from the waist down. That might be a good thing to mention.

"Oh God, are you okay?" He exclaimed. After a pause, he corrected, "Well, obviously not. Here, let me help you." He lent me his arm and helped me as we walked into what I assume was the living room. It had a sofa, a chair and a table, but that was really it, besides a decoration or two. The house had a dusty, haunted house feel to it, and I felt he didn't dust very often- or very well. The ghost led me to the sofa, and rushed to another room- I noticed he floated, due to his lack of legs- saying something about bandages and new clothes.

I sat there for a moment, wincing every few seconds as my core throbbed. My suit was in shreds, stained with ectoplasm and a bit of blood. It wasn't long before he came back, holding several bandages and a new set of clothes.

"Lay down, I need to see the extent of the damage," He instructed in a soft tone, putting the rolls of medical wrap on the table. He gently peeled away at what was left of the top of my hazmat suit, revealing the worst of my injuries. He swiftly began to clean out the Y-shaped wound, adding various ointments for less pain and faster healing, causing me to flinch. It was then I realized I had no idea who he was.

"Uh, thanks. But who are you?" He glanced up at me, smiling slightly.

"Ah, sorry about that. My name is F.C. I've lived in this little shack for quite some time… I don't seem to get along with most other ghosts very well. Now, who might you be? New to this realm?" So he was a loner. I guess that explains why no one else is around here. I looked down.

"Not exactly. But I guess it's different now." He frowned slightly, giving me a curious look.

"What do you mean? Did you nearly die once?" I gave a dark chuckle.

"You could say that." I looked up at him. "Do you know who I am?" F.C. thought for a moment.

"I don't think so. Oh, this might hurt a bit," He added, beginning to wipe away the ectoplasm in and around my core. I hissed as he cleaned it, then sighed.

"I am... Well, was... Danny Phantom." He stopped for a moment, then looked at me, tilting his head.

"Well, isn't that something…" He murmured to himself, wiping away the last of the ectoplasm. "I've heard a bit about you. Not many ghosts come down here, but characters like you tend to get around." He paused, surveying his work.

"You're gonna need to sit up for this, Danny. It'll hurt, but I have to bandage this before it gets any worse." I nodded and sat up, wincing slightly.

"Alright, now stay still. And if you feel the need, I recommend you yell." He warned, placing the end of one of the bandages on my side. Slowly, he started to wrap it tightly around my chest, being as gentle as possible. It hurt, but not so much that I had to do more than wince. It was a few minutes before he finished, tying it off and giving me a surprised smile.

"You handled that better than most who come here for help," He reflected. I winced.

"Let's just say I've been through worse." He nodded.

"I see. How does your chest feel? Any better than before?" I nodded.

"It went from being ripped apart to a dull stabbing. Is that an improvement?" F.C. gave a small sigh of relief.

"Yes, that means it went very well. Are you hungry?" I shook my head. I wasn't. Not surprising I guess since I'm a… a… Since I'm… dead… I shook my head again to clear it.

F.C. looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry- the first few days, weeks, months or even years can be rough. It'll get better. But just remember you don't have to deal with it alone, alright?" I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" He paused.

"... Adjusting to this realm for all your time in death isn't fun, or easy. With stuff like this, I'd assume going through it on your own doesn't help." I gave him a curious look. He must've gone through this alone then.

"You did, didn't you." I didn't phrase it like a question. I felt a little rude asking like that, but then again I haven't really been thinking. Anything to get my mind off what's happened.

He gave a short, bitter laugh. "Well, that doesn't matter now. You're still recovering- rest might be a good idea." He paused. "Well, you may want some clothes first. Are there any other major injuries I should know about?" Physically? No. I guess those faded, all that was left was the wound from the… No. But mentally? I sighed.

"No. Thank you, F.C."

His gentleness seemed to return, and he smiled. "Of course." He handed me the clothes and pointed out the way to a bathroom, warning me to not loosen the bandages. Walking in I quickly changed and happened to glance in the mirror. What I saw shocked me.

The outfit was definitely different. First was a dark green, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. The shoes he had set with the clothes were black boots. I noticed with surprise that I still had on the small chain necklace I wore, containing a locket with a picture of me, Sam, and Tucker in it. Then I had on a black hooded cloak, a bright, acid green gem clasping it together. The biggest change though, was me.

My skin was paler than before, and when I looked closer I noticed small fangs in my mouth. I shivered a bit, thinking of Dan. My hair was now pure silver, one single streak of pitch black hair striking through it. My eyes were shocking. The pure acid green of my ghost form had been interrupted by a line of bright, ice blue in the center, circling my pupil. It was hard to recognize myself. Pulling the hood up you would only see my eyes, no one would know it was me. I sighed, walking out the door and back towards the living room. I sat down, F.C. in the chair across from me.

* * *

_F.C.'s POV_

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard someone walking down the hall. I looked up, seeing Danny enter the room in the new clothes. I raised my eyebrows.

"So, what do you think?" He gave a weak smile.

"It's great. Thanks."

"Of course. Now, I assume you're tired?" He hesitated a moment.

"Actually, no. I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to." F.C. sighed as I sat down.

"Figures. I might have some tea to help with that, if you'd like some. It's surprisingly soothing." He shook his head.

"No thanks." I nodded slowly.

"Alright. You shouldn't move around too much, or the bandages may loosen." There was a pause. "Anything you'd like to know about the Ghost Realm, or do you know enough already?" He gave me an odd look, but shook his head.

"Not about the main part of the Zone. But I don't know anything about this area." I paused.

"... The Zone? Is that what they call it now?" I shook my head, sighing. "I swear, they change the name every half a decade. Anyway, this is basically in the middle of nowhere… Not much else to tell. There is, however, a long 'path' leading to more… Civilized areas, if you'd prefer to go there when you recover." He shuddered a bit, shaking his head.

"No way. Are there any, like, abandoned lairs near here for when I'm recovered?" I thought for a moment, searching my memory.

"Not that I can recall. We could go out and search sometime, if you'd like. In the meantime, you could stay with me."

"No, no, I can't. You've already helped me enough, and you said you don't really hang around the other ghosts very often." I laughed at that.

"You're welcome to stay with me- it might be best, if you'd rather no-one know about you. And I don't hang around other ghosts a lot because they tend to… Discriminate against ghosts my form. There aren't very many of us left, ya know." He tilted his head.

"I think I know another like you. His names Poindexter, but we never got along very well."

"Can't say I know him. But thanks for that, its nice to know." There was a pause. "So, Danny, I don't mean to pry… But I have to ask. How did you get… That?" I gestured to where he bore the Y-shaped wound. "You don't have to tell me- It is a little soon, after all." He hesitated for a moment and looked down, seeming to brace himself.

"It's… How I died. Most probably know this, but I used to be half ghost. About a week ago I told my…. my parents. It didn't go well. They're ghost hunters. They s-strapped me down. E-e-experimented, cut me open…. Tore apart my core." There was silence for what seemed like hours.

"I… I'm sorry. That's horrible…" I said quietly, easing my grip on the arms of my chair.

"... If there's anything I can do, please let me know." He sighed.

"Thank you. You've been extremely kind to me, and you barely even know me." There was another pause. "I can't let the other ghosts know it's me." I blinked, surprised at the compliment, then gave him a quizzical look.

"... I'm afraid I don't follow. Would they be angry at you for something?" Yet another pause settled between us. "Sorry, I just don't know very much about what you've done as a half-ghost- just some rumors from the occasional traveler." He shook his head.

"It's fine. Most of them are my enemies though, I wouldn't want to make your life… Um, afterlife, more difficult. Even if I left, they wouldn't take kindly to me." I gave him a classic 'are you serious?' look.

"Look Danny, even if they end up wandering over to this neck of the woods, I doubt they'd find me or you. And if they did, well…" I cracked my knuckles, "When you live in the so-called 'wilderness' for 90 years or so, you learn how to fight some nasty things." He cracked a smile.

"I believe you- and I can fight too. But I'd rather them not know. Keeps them away, prevents them from bugging me about… this." I nodded.

"I understand. Still, although I don't doubt your abilities, I think it'd be best if you stayed with me for a while. I could teach you some things about avoiding such… Unwanted circumstances. And finding a lair won't exactly be a one-day thing either." He nodded.

"Thank you." It was quiet for a moment.

"So, if you're gonna go… into hiding, I suppose, you'll need a new name." I started. "Any ideas?" He shook his head. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Not really. Nothing that doesn't sound cheesy or stupid."

"... Hm… What about Soul Sighter?" He shook his head. "Betrayed Soul?" He chuckled a bit.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, what about… Hmm… Forsaken Soul?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think that sounds good." I smiled.

"Alright, then, what about a nickname? Saying Forsaken Soul, I'd imagine, would get tiresome after a while." He shrugged.

"I guess I could use initials. That would be F.S. Which reminds me," He gave me a curious look. "Does F.C stand for anything? You don't have to tell me of course." I thought for a moment. It might take past events off his mind. Plus, i could endure any teasing.

"Well, I guess…" I paused and gave him an almost timid look. "Just don't taunt me, I've dealt with enough of that." He nodded. "Alright. Forbidden Colors." I braced myself for the jibing. Instead, he gave a slight smile.

"That's actually kinda cool. Why?" I blinked.

"Uh… Thanks, I think. Why do I hide it, you mean?" He shook his head.

"Why Forbidden Colors?" If I had feet, I would've shuffled them.

"Well, when I first entered this Realm- er, Zone- I was confused about why the other ghosts had color, when I didn't. I have no memory of my previous life, so at the time I had no known name. I tended to view having color as having… Well, I suppose emotion. I named myself Forbidden Colors, since I found it hard to feel. Even when I realized there were others like me, I couldn't get it out of my head. The few ghosts I came across out here tended to taunt me for it- there were more back then."

"It must be horrible, not remembering." I shuddered.

"Honestly, I don't think I want to remember…" I looked meaningfully down at my missing lower half and the hidden scars there. "I doubt it was as bad a death as most, but the outcome is still most... unpleasant." He gave me a sad look.

"Understandable." I gave him a weary look.

"I have nothing on you." He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. If they ever really cared this wouldn't have happened. It just shows I learned that a little too late."

* * *

**So, there you go. I got this idea, Danny as a full ghost, but I wanted to make it different. So, I asked TinyGecko if she wanted to do a co-write, and include F.C. And here it is. So, tell us what you think, and hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up in a few days or so. Questions, concerns, comments, let me know! Please review!  
**

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf **


	2. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

**Spirit Wolf - Hey guys, we're back! Figured you've waited long enough for this chapter. Things get a bit tense in this chapter, and there's a lot more action. And drama. And now, a word from the co-author.**

**TinyGecko - I love lamp.**

**Spirit Wolf - She says that's a reference. I don't know it. So, anyway, this chapter will hopefully be good! I think it is at least. Oh, and don't forget to submit your halfa OC for our other story! Now, on to the reviews.**

**DannyPhentom - SW: Yeah, F.C's a little hermit, right TG? And thanks! **

**TG: He totally is. And thanks, dude :D**

**Clockwork's Apprentice - SW: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and reviewed. **

**TG: Thank you! ^w^**

**kirahphantom - SW: So many questions! *mind slowly exploding* Ok um, yes he remembers because he's a halfa. F.C is a different case with his amnesia though, so ask TG. Vlad didn't like this at all, you'll see him in this chapter. Danny will have enough to deal with *evil grin* and don't worry, Jack and Maddie'll get what's comin to 'em. I think that's all the questions…...**

**TG: F.C… eh, long story -w-"**

**DarkWingedSoul - Ack! Um… It was TG's fault, I swear! *points to TG***

**TG: *gasps* PARDON ME, ****_MA'AM!_**

**SW: Yes?**

**TG: …...*muttermuttermuttermutter***

**Spidey2 - SW: Woo! We shall, here's the continuation!**

**TG: thank youuu**

**The Queen of Song - SW: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Death scenes always make great intros! XD**

**TG: Thanks! :D**

**Spirit Wolf - Alrighty, that was it. I think. Yeah. So, now you can enjoy the chapter in peace! Oh wait, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer - Spirit Wolf: We are not the owners of DP. And as awesome as F.C. is, he is not mine. *sob* **

**Zant - Great she's too busy to help me take over the world now. Oh TinyGecko!**

**TinyGecko - Hm? Oh, hey Zant :D**

**Zant - Help me take over the world!**

**TinyGecko - … I'll get the Shadows ready.**

**Spirit Wolf - *recovered* Hey, don't leave me out! *looks at you readers* We don't own it, I just said this! *runs off***

* * *

**Chapter 2 -** **The enemy of my enemy is my friend**

_Danny's POV_

Three years. It's been three years since that day. Since then I've lived… well, you get the idea, with F.C. I'm eighteen now. We actually did look around, but there wasn't anything that would actually provide shelter. So I stayed with him. The ghosts hadn't seen much of me, or F.C. for the matter, but they did know of me. Now I was considered just some mysterious new ghost. Well, not so new anymore. They didn't know what F.S stood for anyway- They seemed to think our names were just similar, or something like that.

F.C. was a great friend, and like an older brother to me. We protected each other, and I knew he'd always have my back. I haven't been to the human realm, especially Amity Park, since that day. I didn't plan on going back. Sure, I missed my friends terribly, but I couldn't risk it. For all I know Maddie and Jack could try to use them against me. Of course, I still had nightmares. They were worse in the beginning- every night I woke up screaming. When I realized full ghosts didn't have to sleep as often as humans, I used that to my advantage. I didn't sleep often. As time went on the nightmares faded, and reduced in number. Now, I can sleep more.

Sighing, I pushed my thoughts away and got up, grabbing my cloak as I did so. Whenever I left the house I always had my hood up, my mouth and strangely patterned eyes all that showed. Walking downstairs I saw that F.C. was already up, and sitting in the kitchen.

"'Morning," I said. He looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning, Soul. Sleep well?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, actually, no nightmares. You?"

"I had a dream about being an overweight cat- I was trying to catch an alien creature. It was odd looking- and fast, too! But other than that, yes, I slept very well." I chuckled and continued to the fridge, grabbing the milk and cereal.

"So, anything planned for today?" I asked, sitting down with my breakfast. Technically ghosts really don't have to eat a lot. Kinda like snakes. But we can whenever, and I never saw a good reason why not to.

"Well, not really… It is your Death Day, after all." He said the last part slowly. I grimaced.

"Ugh, great. Yay, three whole years… Well, at least I'm not as old as you." I grinned as I said the last part. F.C looked at me, then raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"I'll look a whole lot younger kickin' your ass." I smirked.

"Sure, old man. I'd love to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought kids these days were supposed to respect their elders…" I laughed.

"Well, when my 'elder' acts my age, that rule flies out the window."

"Funny- That's what I plan on making you do." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"You say that every time, yet it never works." He sighed, smiling slightly.

"Well, this 'ole granpappy keeps on tryin' to get witty with you youngins," I burst out laughing, actually facepalming. He grinned.

"Know why I hate your generation?" I peeked out from behind my hand, still snickering slightly.

"I can't walk down the street anymore without some shady lookin' fellow tryin' to sell me their fancy sugar packets!" I started laughing again, but he wasn't done.

"And don't even get me STARTED on the crime rates!" He pretended to roar, "Ya'll better look at them there crime charts- I bet my old man chair can _in_cline faster _per second_ than those stats can _de_cline _per decade_!" I started laughing harder.

"Ok, ok! Please, no more, F.C.- I'm dyin' over here!" He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll spare ya... For now, anyways." I smiled.

"Finally. So, what do you want to do today?" He shrugged.

"It's your day, Soul." I thought for a moment, putting my empty bowl up. I was about to respond, when a loud noise ripped through the air, and the house shook.

"What the hell was that?!" F.C. shot up out of his chair, an alarmed look coming over his face. His eyes narrowed.

"F.S. … I think I know what this is. Some humans are trying to enter the Ghost Zone, I'd guess… Or just trying to take something from here. Hard to tell." His eyes flashed black as the house shuddered again. I narrowed my eyes, on alert.

"Shit. What should we do?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"... I actually don't know. They've only come here once that I can recall…" He glanced at me. "Do you think running would work?" I hesitated. There are only a few humans I can think of that would actually try to come in here, and none of them are good.

"Depends on who they are."

"Well, we might as well try. To the Soulless Stallions?" I nodded, and we headed out. The Soulless Stallions were a kind of ghost horse that roamed around in this area. They were very similar to Fright Knight's horse in looks, though they had many different colors. We ran to the two we had, mine black and bright green, F.C's black and red. As we started to ride off, the red changed to silver. Suddenly the horses skidded to stop. Looking up, I soon saw why. Ahead of us was a huge white jet. Looking closer I saw with dread who was driving it.

"The Guys In White…" I muttered. F.C. glanced at me in shock.

"What is… Who are the Guys In White? And how did they get an entire freaking _jet_ into the Ghost Zone!?" I cursed.

"The GIW are a government group of ghost hunters that gave me trouble when I was a halfa. They have one-track minds, and believe the only thing ghosts are good for are experiments. As for getting in here, I'm not surprised. I know of two portals in use, but they could have easily gotten the blueprints to make one." He shook his head.

"I'm getting too old for this…" He looked at me. "Anyway to lose 'em?"

"I don't know. They were pretty easy to take care of before, but that was awhile ago. We can try though."

"Alright…" F.C. said, pulling on his Stallion's reins, "Let's ride!" He kicked, and they dashed off at full speed. I quickly followed, and I heard the GIW start up their jet, having seen us. We rode as fast as we could, quickly lifting off the ground to gain more speed. Suddenly my Stallion whinnied sharply, dropping to the ground. I quickly floated up, seeing a net tangled around its legs. Double checking that my hood was up I took off alone, following F.C. I heard a whoosh and moved just in time to avoid a dart, most likely for a tranquilizer.

I thought I was home free.

Then the net snared me.

It was sticky, and covered with little barbs. Moving only made it worse.

"BLEACH!" I yelled. He looked back and, seeing me ensnared, pulled a hard turn-around and blasted towards me as fast as he could.

"SOUL, NO!" He shouted back as they started hauling me into the ship.

The last I saw of him were his agony-filled eyes as he got shot down from the sky.

* * *

_F.C.'s POV_

The first thing I felt was a dull, throbbing pain in my right shoulder. It went from vague to sharp in a matter of seconds as the rest of my body regained feeling- it probably happened that fast due to unused adrenaline. I gritted my teeth, groaning slightly as I rolled onto my side. My face was covered in dirt, and every part of my body was sore. I suspected my nose was broken, if not shattered, and I could taste ectoplasm.

For a moment, I wondered how I had gotten in this state.

Then the memories came rushing back.

The house shaking, the Soulless Stallions running, F.S. getting kidnapped- Oh, God, Soul got kidnapped! I shot upright, struggling to my feet. I stumbled a few times as I wildly searched the sky for the jet. It was nowhere to be seen. I cursed, a bit dizzy from how quickly I had moved. I did, however, find my Soulless Stallion- calmly grazing a few feet away.

"Thanks, buddy, you're a real help," I muttered. The sight of my Stallion acting so calm had some influence on me, however, and I began to think more rationally.

I obviously had to get him back, and as soon as possible. F.S said there were two portals in use, right? I could always ask around for those… Oh geeze. I'd have to go talk to other ghosts… I wasn't very good at that. With a sigh, I checked my shoulder, finding that the projectile had only caused a 'flesh' wound, and decided I could live with it. Well, by 'live' with it I meant… Oh, whatever. I stumbled towards my Stallion, legs feeling heavy, and managed to clamber onto his back. He snorted and pawed at the ground, obviously ready to go. With a small kick, we were off, flying towards actual civilization.

When we got there, about 30 minutes had gone by- 30 minutes that my best friend was getting experimented on. Hell, he was practically my little brother at this point. I landed just outside a cluster of lairs, dismounting and looking around. There were a few ghosts around- none that I recognized- but ghosts regardless. I tentatively floated up to an elderly woman, who was cooking something.

"Uh… Excuse me, miss?" I called out timidly. She looked up, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh hello dear! Would you like a cookie?"

"Oh, no thank you, ma'am," I replied sweetly, "I was wondering if you knew of any portals in use around here?" However, her face had twisted into a scowl, as she suddenly grew in size. My eyes followed hers in terror as she grew and grew, until she was several times my height.

"THEN PERISH!" She shouted, food beginning to surround her to create a large armor type thing.

I gaped up at her for a moment, then turned and dashed for my ghostly skin as she stomped after me. The surrounding ghosts just gave me pitiful expressions and moved to let me pass. By the time I made it to my Stallion, several steaks had hit the back of my head, leaving very sticky barbecue sauce in my hair. That'd be a bitch to clean. Luckily, after about 15 minutes I finally managed to lose her.

The next cluster of lairs I encountered was larger in size, and many more ghosts wandered around. A rather friendly looking ghost with a hat on his head seemed like a good guy to ask. I floated up to him and got right to the point.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question I need the answer to ASAP. Could you assist me?" He turned around and put his hands in there air, as if he were making a face at me.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! Prepare to face my corrugated cardboard DOOM!" I tilted my head to one side, slightly aggravated. There was something about this character that really… Annoyed me.

"Yeah, okay, I'm 'bewaring' you. Do you know where the nearest portal is?" I asked, sweet voice gone.

"TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE BOX GHOST!" I was getting angry now. Something about him really got under my skin- though it could've been the fact that F.S. was likely getting tortured while he 'flaunted' his 'power'.

"Okay, great, that's nice, I'm trembling and quaking in absolute and utter terror. Now will you please answer my question?" I snapped.

"NEVER AGAIN CAN I BE CONTAINED WITHIN A MERE CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER!"

"Alright, listen up, porkchop butterballs, I'm on a very important mission and I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE NEAREST PORTAL IS _NOW_!" I roared, causing a few ghosts around us to shoot odd looks at me. At my change in tone he cowered.

"Don't hurt me! Just ask him! He knows!" He pointed to a robotic looking ghost with a flaming green mohawk. Before I could say anything else, he was gone. "Good riddance…" I muttered, stalking over to the ghost he pointed out.

"Pardon me, sir, but I need to know where the nearest portal is. Will you tell me, or waste my time?" I said flatly. He turned around, grin on his face.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! And what do we have here? A very rare ghost indeed…" I glared at him, eyes turning blacker than oblivion.

"Alright, you listen here, punk-ass mother fucker, you can either tell me where the portal is, or go shit in a cows mouth." He raised an eyebrow.

"Angry are we? You would most likely be valuable prey… But I'm intrigued. Why would a ghost such as you be after one of the portals?" I took a deep breath, calming down a bit.

"Its a long story, but very urgent. Forgive me if I offend, but this is very important to me, and I really don't have any time to spare." Skulker chuckled.

"Well one of the portals is suicide to even consider. The humans that created it have become an actual threat, and any ghost who goes through there never makes it back. The other however… Might be what you're looking for." I sighed in relief.

"And where is this portal, might I ask?" He pointed in a general direction.

"Just look for the giant purple football- it's right behind it." I sighed.

"Thank you, sir." I said kindly. He merely nodded.

"Sure." I wearily made my way back to my Stallion. Getting pissed drains my energy- which is unfortunate since it happens pretty often around unfamiliar ghosts. I sighed, mounting my Stallion.

After a bit of riding, I caught sight of a tell-tale giant purple thing. Flying lower, I saw it was, in fact, a… Football? I shook my head. What did I expect? A giant purple _dolphin_? Cooler, but much less likely. After a moment, we 'gracefully' glided to the ground- and I totally did NOT almost fall out of my saddle trying to get a closer look at the football.

I somehow managed to move the thing quite easily, seeing bright green swirls behind it. I hesitated just a second before going through the portal. I had never used one, after all.

Once I landed in the human world, I immediately felt suffocated. The air was so… Different. Thicker. The unfamiliar atmosphere was making me a bit wobbly, and I found myself stumbling quite a bit. Once I regained my balance- and the contents of my stomach- I looked around. I had landed in some kind of lab. There were tools and vials everywhere, and many, many weapons. It was neat though, seemingly organized. I had just started shakily moving forward when I heard footsteps, and a voice.

"Who's down there?" I froze in my tracks, unsure of what to do. The voice came again, coming closer. "I said who's there?"

"... Just your average basement creeper..." I squeaked. Woah. Even talking was different. Urgh, Soul would never let me hear the end of that. As I previously stated, the human world had a completely different feel- in the air, in the movement… It was very disorienting. The figure came down the stairs, and I saw what he looked like.

He had gray hair that was held in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, and a small goatee. His blue eyes had bags underneath them, and his suit seemed wrinkled. He looked at me curiously.

"Well well. Who might you be? I haven't seen you before." I had started shaking slightly- the atmosphere was the hardest to adjust to.

"No one… Of your concern…" I replied through gritted teeth. I was showing weakness in front of some strange and probably dangerous character in the human world- this wasn't good. He chuckled lowly.

"Ah, but I digress, my boy. You came through my portal, into my lab. Let's introduce ourselves now, shall we? I am Vlad Masters. Though most in the Ghost Zone know me as my ghost half, Vlad Plasmius." At this, a black ring appeared around his waist, splitting and changing him.

His hair turned black and was pointed like devil horns. His suit became a white tunic like thing, a large cape behind him. His skin turned blue, his eyes a solid pupilless red, and he grew fangs. He looked at me.

"Now, who are you?" I blinked at the transformation- I'd never seen it before.

"Ghosts call me F.C," I replied slowly. "Now, might I ask where I am?" He nodded.

"You are in my lab, in the basement of my mansion. What brings you out of the Ghost Zone?" I sighed wearily.

"Long story short, one of my good friends- rather, my practical little brother- was kidnapped by some characters known as the… Um, 'Guys In White', I think he said. I came here looking for him." At the name 'Guys In White', Valds' expression darkened. His face turned grim.

"If the Guys In White have him... What exactly are you asking? I can't help if I don't know who it is, and I haven't seen the GIW at all."

"His name is F.S- but you may know him as Danny? Danny Phantom? He's a halfa like you." I stated slowly. I was desperate to find him, so I was choosing to trust this guy. At the name, Vlad's face grew shocked, and I saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

"Daniel is... He's alive?" He asked incredulously. I gave a short, bitter laugh.

"No, not quite. So you know him?" His expression fell as he continued.

"Of course I do. When he disappeared three years ago... I searched the entire Ghost Zone. His friends came to me, desperate. We had no idea what happened to him." I sighed.

"Well, I suppose you deserve to know what happened to him." I paused briefly, then continued. "He told his parents, and they started to experiment on him. In the end, that's what killed him. If we don't find him now, I fear he'll go through much worse than before. Do you know where the GIW are?" He seemed stunned for a moment.

"Maddie... I can't believe..." He shook his head. "Yes, I know where they may be. But we're going to need back up."

* * *

**Spirit Wolf - So, how was it? Did you like it? Let us know! If you don't, Zant will hunt you down.**

**Zant - NYAHAHA!**

**Spirit Wolf - Oh great, he's out of control again. TinyGecko! Help!**

**TinyGecko - *Is getting the Shadows* … Huh? Oh. Hang on, I'm busy! Just give him candy or something!**

**Spirit Wolf - *tries to hand Zant a cookie***

**Zant - NO! *runs around like a crazy person***

**Spirit Wolf - Ack! Ok, um, we'll be back in a few days or so. I gotta go stop him. C'mon TinyGecko!**

**TinyGecko - *is getting eaten by Shadows* ¬^¬"**

**Peace, don't get eaten,**

**Spirit Wolf & TinyGecko**

**(P.S. Ok, so the names they shouted? That will be explained. Just sit tight and chill. All is as it should be.)**


	3. The Beast Stirs

**Spirit Wolf - Alright guys, I am back! Sorry bout the wait, but I was on a mini vacation (I mentioned it in Secrets in the Abyss) and it was a bit longer than I thought it would be. And there's no way I'd give this person access to my account. *points at TinyGecko* **

**TinyGecko - O whatever did I do? *innocence***

**Spirit Wolf - Nothing, yet. I just don't want you using MY profile when you try your plan of world domination. -_-**

**TinyGecko - *sigh* Fine, fine…**

**Spirit Wolf - ^_^ Anyway, moving on. I hope you've liked this story so far, and here's the next chapter! Well, reviews first of course.**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**Lexosaurus - TG: Hey, F.C, they like you!**

**F.C: W-what!? I-I'm not adorable! Awkward, maybe… But I'm not cute! Soul, help me out here!**

**F.S: Sorry dude. **

**SW: Yeah, you are adorable.**

**F.C: *exasperated***

**SW: Anyway, thanks Lexosaurus!**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**DannyPhantom619 - SW: *sigh* That would be awesome. But he's not really going to be up to that. Yet. :)**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**kirahphantom - SW: You are very welcome. As for these two, the GIW just wanted a ghost. Danny was convenient. No, they do not know that it's him.**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**KrystalINSANEGirl - TG: We'll try- thanks a bunch! :DD**

**SW: Thanks, sorry it took so long. My vacation took longer than I thought.**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**lightshadow101 - TG: gah, thank youuu ;w;**

**SW: Woo! I love that saying! Oh, and thanks, I'm glad you like the story.**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

** tatianatheraven- TG: nu, don't cry! D: *hugs***

**SW: I agree with TinyGecko! Don't cry! Here! *holds out a cupcake* Is that better? And you shall learn more about what's been happening in Danny's absence.**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**Spidey2 - TG: Thanks bro :D**

**SW: Woo! Success. Don't worry, the story shall continue!**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**Disclaimer - I. Don't. Own. DP. Or F.C for that matter. He's aaallll TinyGecko's. *wink wink***

**TinyGecko - … How should I even respond to this?**

**Spirit Wolf - *shrug* I don't know. Ask F.C.**

**TinyGecko - … I don't think he's feeling okay right now.**

**F.C - … ;^;**

**-dp-dp-dp-**

**The following chapter has been approved for all audiences. Except barrels. BARRELS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Beast Stirs  
**

_Danny's POV_

I woke up to see a plain white room, at first not remembering how I got there. My mind seemed fuzzy, and I was sore all over. Suddenly, a barrage of images burst into my mind, shocking me.

The house shuddering, running to the Stallions.

The GIW shooting at us.

The nets, taking down my Stallion.

F.C. being shot down, as they dragged me away in a net.

I'd been captured by the GIW! Shit, I had to get out of here. If they realized who I was... No. I can't let that happen. Checking, I realized that somehow my hood was still up, masking my face. Good. They hadn't seen it yet. I stood up, looking around.

It was a simple room, the walls bare and bright white. It was small, and the single door was obviously locked. Trying to simply phase out I found that it was ghost proof. Duh. I went to the corner and sat down, thinking. I had to get out of here, I couldn't just let them... Experiment.

If I was lucky, I could escape. Knowing F.C, he was probably already trying to find a way to save me. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid, or get himself hurt. I sat like this for quite a while, trying to think of a way out, when the door creaked open. Looking up I saw a bald guy in a (surprise) white suit. He gave me a cold stare.

"Get up, ghost scum." Well I'm doomed anyway.

"And why should I?" His eyes narrowed as he moved aside, allowing me to see the person behind him. Someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Because we're going to see what makes you tick," said Maddie.

* * *

_F.C.'s POV_

Vlad had told me we needed help before getting F.S, and then taken off without a word. We had been flying for quite some time when he looked at me.

"F.C, don't let them know it's Daniel." I blinked.

"Why not? Would they not help us if they knew?" He sighed.

"No, that's not it. But it has been three years since his disappearance. If a strange ghost told you that your best friend was actually... Dead, and had been taken by the GIW, would you believe them?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose it'd depend… But then again, I can be gullible at times." He chuckled a bit.

"Be that as it may, they aren't. They searched for three years, never gave up hope. In fact, every year on Daniel's Death Day they gather to hold a sort of vigil, and look again. They won't believe you, I don't even know why I did. But if they see him... If he tells them... Then they'll believe." I nodded.

"That makes sense." There was a pause. "... I really hope we can find him soon."

"Me too." It was silent as we flew, suddenly coming upon a town. Flying through the houses, Vlad led me towards a large mansion, simply phasing through the side of the house.

Inside were three people, talking. The first looked the oldest, with long red hair, blue eyes, a black long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. The next had dark skin, turquoise eyes, and glasses. He wore a red beanie, long sleeved yellow shirt, and green cargo pants. The last was a girl with black hair and purple eyes, dressed almost entirely in black. When we entered they turned.

"Vlad? What are you doing here? And who's he?" Demanded the raven haired girl, rather harshly. I blinked at her tone of voice, suddenly unsure of the situation at hand. Vlad sighed.

"Relax Samantha, I mean no harm." I noticed the girl bristle at the name."We need your help. As for who he is, ask him." She turned towards me, but the boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said. "We're just a bit... Stressed. I'm Tucker, she's Sam, and that," he pointed to the redhead. "Is Jazz. Who are you?" My expression softened. I could understand that.

"I'm F.C. Nice to meet you guys." Jazz nodded.

"You too," she said softly. "But why do you need our help?" I glanced at Vlad, hoping he would explain. He shook his head, and I sighed.

"Well, a good friend of mine- a practical brother- was recently kidnapped by some characters known as the Guys In White. We need your help to get him back." I looked at them hopefully, praying they'd agree. I had a feeling we'd be screwed without them. Sam tilted her head thoughtfully.

"You don't seem familiar... Who's your friend?" I sighed.

"His name is F.S, or Soul. I doubt you'd recognize either of us- we aren't all that well known." She had a suspicious look in her eyes, but sighed.

"When did the GIW take him?" I thought for a moment.

"Earlier today- this morning." They nodded.

"Alright, we'll help. No ghost deserves that. Do you have a plan?" I stared at Vlad, clearly implying that he'd have to do this part. He sighed.

"I know of one GIW facility, but it may not be the correct one. They have several, spread out. I say we split up, search for them separately. I can go on my own, and F.C. can go with one of you." Sam nodded, the others following. Vlad looked at me, and I nodded, smiling. Tucker stepped forward, opening his hand to reveal strange earphones.

"Here. We can use these Fenton Phones to keep in touch." I looked at them curiously. I had never seen these types of things… The human world sure was odd. Everyone took one, and Jazz looked at us.

"Alright, who's with who?" Sam thought for a moment.

"I'll go with Tucker. Jazz, you and F.C. can stick together." She nodded. "Alright, let's go. Tuck, you have locations yet?" He looked up from his PDA, which he had been messing with.

"Yeah. There's one near Vlad's place, but the others are a bit farther away." He showed us the little device, which displayed a map. Sam nodded.

"Alright then. F.C, you and Jazz take this one," She pointed on the screen. "Vlad can take the one near your mansion, and Tucker and I can take the last one. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, and she looked at me. "What does F.S. look like?" I hesitated.

"Well, he wears a dark green shirt, and dark jeans. Although he usually wears a black cloak, they may have taken it off for… Whatever experiments they're doing, I guess. He has black boots, too. He's about my height, if that does anything to help." She nodded.

"Alright then. Everybody set out, and keep in touch with your Fenton Phones. We'll meet at Vlad's in an hour, alright?" At everyone's nods she started walking out. "Then set out, let's go."

* * *

_Danny's POV_

As I stared into the blinding lights, I braced myself for their torture. Surprisingly they had started with simple things. Reflexes, testing ectoplasm, temperature. Of course I was still restrained with ghost proof bonds. And I was traumatized by the fact that the scientist assigned to me was Maddie Fenton. The moment I saw her I had been shocked. Thank god she hadn't recognized me- none of them had (my hood had been taken down), but it was still a shock. They had moved me to a different cell too.

Now I was being locked up in a completely clear cell. I think it was made of some kind of ghost proof plexiglass type thing. It wouldn't break though. I closed my eyes, bracing myself, knowing that the next test wouldn't be something so easy or simple, when suddenly a blaring noise shattered the silence of the lab room. Glancing around I saw the door burst open, more white-clad men bursting in.

"Unknown entities on the premises! Unknown entities on the premises!" Shouted one. Another turned to Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton the subject must be moved. As our most valuable source of information he cannot remain in this facility. You and the subject shall be transferred to one of our safer facilities, where you may continue to conduct the experiments." She nodded, then stopped for a moment.

"May I request to be transferred along with the subject? I can perform several experiments on the subject while traveling." The man paused.

"It can be arranged. Pack your equipment." She nodded and I saw the tools being packed neatly into a bag. Then they came towards me, simply rolling my table out of the room. Damn convenient lab tables. After a little while, I found myself in some kind of aircraft, Maddie beside me. She gave a sick grin as she started looking through the bag, and I was filled with dread. I had seen that expression before. It was right before they… No.

I tried to move but just like before, the restraints were too tight. She lifted a scalpel and I saw the light glint off of it. I knew what was coming, I knew it. Please no. No! I tried once more to move, but it was futile. I watched with horror as she plunged the scalpel into my cold skin, glad that she hadn't seemed to notice my scars. I gritted my teeth, managing not to scream as I'd been through this before. Not that it made it any better.

Watching as my chest was once more opened, along nearly identical lines, I knew things would get bad quick. I wasn't sure what she was planning to do, but it's obvious her intentions were going to end badly. Closing my eyes I tried to ignore the pain, the cool ectoplasm dripping over my skin. Eventually I must've passed out, from exhaustion, stress, or pain, I'll never know.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Meanwhile, deep within the Ghost Zone, something ancient was stirring. A creature nearly as old as the Ghost Zone itself. Slowly awakening from it's enchanted slumber, disrupted by certain agents, that never seem to know when to quit. There was a rumble, a growl from the creature as it moved in it's restless sleep, begging to be released.

Farther away, in a large tower, floated a familiar blue skinned ghost in a purple cloak. He watched through a screen as a huge, shadowy form rampaged through a city. The scenes switched rapidly, never staying for too long. One last scene was shown, the figure looming above five smaller figures, one of them seemingly injured. The figure loomed closer, about to attack, as the cloaked figure watched, speaking to the empty room.

"All is as it should be…"

* * *

**Spirit Wolf - So there you have it! Something mysterious, and Clockwork. Yep. We'll try to have the next chapter out soon. In the meantime, let us know what you thought!**

**TinyGecko - SpooOoOoOoOokyy!**

**Spirit Wolf - *facepalm* Ok then. Please review! And now, here's a trivia question! Try to get it right, who knows, maybe it's part of something bigger. *mysteriousness***

**What are the names of the episodes focused mainly on Dani? (try to get it without looking it up!)**

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf and TinyGecko**


	4. Prison Break!

**Spirit Wolf - Heyo! So, we're back! Another chapter is here, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Sorry. Random evil laughter. **

**TinyGecko - *eats your hand***

**Spirit Wolf - Well then. Thanks TInyGecko. I totally don't need that hand. Anyway, moving on. So um…. Oh yeah. Don't forget, you guys should submit OCs for another story we're working on! (TinyGecko's idea this time) We need halfa OCs for a story we're working on. We've already gotten a few, and we're making some of our own, but it'd be really awesome if you guys would help us. Thanks! So, on to reviews!**

**_~DP~DP~DP~_**

**Shadowed sword - SW: Correct! Good job! And I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. If you mean the plot, don't worry, I have a plan :) Uh, if you meant something else, please clarify.**

**Spidey2 - SW: Thanks, I shall! **

**kirahphantom - SW: You are correct! And thank you.**

**twilightserius - SW: I have to say, I loved this review. Thank you XD. Don't worry, the Fenton's will get what's coming to them. **

**_~DP~DP~DP~_**

**Spirit Wolf - OK, so, just in case you guys didn't see that, the answer to the trivia question was Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - When will you people stop bugging me?! I DON'T OWN IT! Bye now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Prison Break!  
**

_Sam's POV_

Running through the bushes, we quickly came across the facility. We had to be extremely careful. We started to creep forward, about to start our invasion, when Jazz's voice crackled through the Fenton Phones.

_"Guys? F.C. and I just made it out of one. The alarms went off, we had to leave. We did catch a bit of information though, as we were leaving." _I glanced at Tucker, and he nodded.

"Alright, tell us." There was a deep breath.

"Ok. They said something about making sure they transfer a subject. We didn't hear who, but we saw them load something, or someone, into a jet." Great. That must've been him, they're probably moving him.

"How long ago was this?"

_"A few minutes." _Jazz's and F.C's facility wasn't far from this one. In a jet, they could make it here pretty fast.

"Thanks Jazz. Over and out." The line went dead, and I looked to Tucker. "So, what are the chances of this being the facility he's being moved to?" He thought for a moment.

"Very high. It's either this one or Vlad's, and this one is closer." I nodded, that made the most sense. I glanced at the building.

"Alright then, let's g-" I was cut off by an unnatural, blood curdling scream. I shot Tucker a look. "Now, we have to go now!" Then we rushed forward, all inhibitions forgotten.

_3rd Person POV_

As they rushed forward, neither of them stopped to wonder why, or how, the scream was that loud. Very few ghosts that they knew of could do that, and as far as they knew, F.S. wasn't one of them. Of course, at the moment, they were only concerned about getting him out. Sure, they didn't know him, but they were right. No ghost deserves the fate of a ghost in the hands of the GIW. None.

Meanwhile, F.S. had finally reached the new facility. He was being transferred to his new room when it happened. The scalpel in Maddie's hand slipped, plunging directly into the most vulnerable part of a ghost. Their core. His core was already weak, scarred from it's previous abuse. The scalpel was only making it worse, and could easily kill him. Well, send him to oblivion. He tried struggling, but of course the restraints stopped him.

He let out another agonizing scream as the scalpel was ripped from his core without warning, and Maddie gave him a fake, apologetic, smile.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. I didn't cause too much damage, did I? Wouldn't want to harm the subject." He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't speak. His throat ached, and his voice was far gone from screaming. He was wheeled into the room, and braced himself, knowing move torture was to come. The cool sensation of his ectoplasm flowing down his sides was barely noticeable, and the pain in his core was constant. Before Maddie could start the experiments though, the alarm went off, blasting their ears.

The door burst open, though this time no agents stood there. Two teens burst in, gasping at the sight before them. Maddie turned, gasping surprise at the sight of her former sons best friends.

"Sam? Tucker? W-what are you doing here?" They narrowed their eyes.

"Stopping you." They were shocked that Mrs. Fenton of all people had done such a thing, but they hid it well, instead focusing on the broken ghost on the table. Maddie glared.

"I don't know why you're here, but this is governme-"

"Shut up." Interrupted Sam. Before Maddie could respond she kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back. She turned to Tucker. "Let's get F.S. out of those restraints, now." They went over, quickly releasing the straps. Sam grimaced at F.S's wound, it had to be stitched. "Tuck, we can't move him like this."

"Then what can we do?" She thought for a moment, seeing the needle and thread.

"I'll sew him up. You keep her back." She gestured towards Maddie, who was recovering and coming towards them. He nodded, going in her direction. Sam picked up the needle and thread, turning towards F.S. It had been a long time since she's had to stitch anyone up, three years to be exact. It hurt her to think about him. She still missed him, hoped he would come back. Seeing F.S, it hurt how he resembled him. Of course, it wasn't much, his hair mainly. But it was enough.

Pushing aside those thoughts she carefully managed to stitch him up, all the while keeping an out for Tucker and Maddie, who were getting closer every minute. Finally she finished, cutting the string.

"Tuck, I need help!"

"Can't right now!" He yelled back, ducking under Maddie's kick. She turned, trying to think of what to do, when she noticed two figures frozen in shock at the door. F.C and Jazz.

"Wha… Oh God, is he even with us!?" F.C. gasped, floating rapidly up to Sam and F.S. He turned to her. "We have to get him out of here." She nodded.

"I know. C'mon, let's go. Help me carry him." He nodded. Turning her head slightly she shouted to the other two. "Jazz, Tuck, c'mon!" Then she and F.C gently picked up F.S, managing to carry him. Their progress was slow however, and when Jazz and Tucker caught up their eyes were wide.

"Agents, tons of them!" said Tucker.

"They're coming after us!" shouted Jazz. Sam glanced at F.C.

"Can you teleport, or something like that?" he shook his head in sorrow.

"I'm just an illusionist- But I draw my energy from colors…" He glanced around. "... And all these walls are pure white. I'm powerless." Sam cursed, knowing they were in trouble. Then a figure appeared before them.

"I heard Jasmine's message, and came as quick as I could. Luckily, I can teleport us out of here," started Vlad. "Hold on." They each grabbed his arm, and were quickly teleported away.

* * *

_F.C.'s POV_

When we made it out- a very dizzying journey, might I add- it seemed Vlad had teleported us to his home. I glanced around, observing the room we were in. The walls were made of a dark wood, and the ceiling was quite a few meters above our heads. There were many, many bookshelves, all tall and stuffed with books. The only lighting I knew of was the large, roaring fireplace, which cast a warm glow throughout the chilly room. There was a long table and many comfortable-looking chairs along its edges. I turned to Vlad, perplexed as to why he teleported us here, of all the rooms in his mansion.

"I don't mean to be rude, but… Why did you teleport us to your study when we have a half-gone ghost, in dire need of medical attention?" I asked sweetly. Inside, I was exploding with anxiety- He wouldn't survive like this for much longer, stitched up or not. Vlad shook his head, walking over to one of the football statues on the fireplace.

"Because we need to get to my lab, it has all the supplies we need." He pulled the statue, and the fireplace swung open very cliche-like. I sighed in relief, but was too stressed to apologize. We all filed downstairs, setting F.S. down on one of the tables. Vlad quickly grabbed bandages and other supplies more fit for ghosts. I glanced sidelong at him.

"Um, I don't mean any disrespect- But how good of a doctor are you? I've had some experience myself, but if you're better for the job, then…" I trailed off. Glancing up at me he stepped back.

"Go ahead." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I began to select several tools I'd need to undo the stitching, and set to work.

Carefully, I took a small razor and cut through the end stitch- from there, I gently weaved the thread out. After reopening the wound, I took some cleaning materials and started to wipe away the ectoplasm and other fluids, starting from his core. He, although passed out, flinched several times as I worked. I took my time, cleaning the injury thoroughly, adding various specially made ointments to help it heal faster and with less pain. After doing several other smaller things, I took a strong, clean needle and thread, beginning to sew the several layers of tissue, one by one. The entire 'surgery' took almost 2 hours, with me working as swiftly as I could. Once I finished sewing him up, I added additional ointments, then set down my tools, sighing wearily. I glanced up at the others, smiling tiredly.

"I'm done- and it went swimmingly." Tucker and Sam raised an eyebrow at my words, but didn't say anything.

"So he'll be alright?" asked Jazz.

"Yes- He'll be just fine." I responded, a bit confused at their reactions thus far. Suddenly there was a groan, and F.S's eyes slowly blinked open. He looked around wildly, but relaxed slightly as he saw me.

"F-" He paused, coughing. "F.C?" I smiled down at my practical brother in relief.

"Hey, Soul. Don't worry- you're safe now. How do you feel?" I spoke softly. He coughed again before answering.

"Like shit." He looked around a bit, seeming to just now notice the others, and gave me an alarmed look. I gave him a reassuring smile, then glanced at Vlad, silently asking if we should reveal who he was now. F.S. saw the look and managed to shake his head, panic in his eyes. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"C-can I speak to F.C. please? Alone?" After a moments hesitation, they nodded, silently leaving the room. Once they left, he glanced at me. "Vlad knows?" He asked, voice raspy. I sighed.

"He was the first guy I ran into. I had already wasted over an hour in the Ghost Zone, trying to deal with the other ghosts to get the safe portal's location. I was desperate to find you, Soul." I paused. "The others have no clue, though- it was Vlad's idea to get them to help, and thank the Lord he did."

F.S. tried to speak, but ended up having a coughing fit instead. I quickly handed him a throat-easing ointment- otherwise known as warm tea and honey. It does wonders for a sore throat, let me tell you. As he slowly drank, I scolded him. "And try not to talk so much- its bad for your throat, if you haven't already guessed." He glared a bit.

"... Why shouldn't they know, if I may ask?" He sighed, setting the cup down.

"I just… It's better they don't know what happened."

"Alright, I can understand that… But don't you think they deserve to know?" He hesitated.

"...Maybe, at some point. But not now. I'm not ready for them to know." I nodded.

"Alright. Whenever you're ready. You guys can come back in, by the way." I called. He looked down. After a moment, the others came back, and we all sat in silence.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

The creature rumbled once more in it's prison, close to wakefulness. Finally conscious enough to formulate its plans for revenge, it stirred. It was angry from its imprisonment, it wanted revenge. The creature knew who had done this to her, she knew who was the cause of this endless torture. The Observants. Locking her away after deeming her 'too dangerous'. Too powerful. They had sealed her away, keeping her from the Zone.

She hadn't done anything wrong, at least, not in her eyes. Simply obliterated several villages, full of weak ghosts. They couldn't even defend themselves, just scream in agony as their bodies were destroyed. She considered any ghost like that weaker than her, and not worthy of existence. Pushing such thoughts aside, the creature concentrated on throwing off the remaining restraints keeping her prisoner.

Struggling, she felt them weaken further, and a horrid sound, like screeching metal, sounded. A wicked grin found its way to the creatures face, stretching widely through the pitch darkness. Suddenly a loud snap rang through the darkness, followed by a sound resembling nails being dragged down a chalkboard. A single, black eye opened, the pupil a deep red, the color of blood.

* * *

**Spirit Wolf - Alright guys, so how was it? Review, let us know! TinyGecko's being antisocial right now, so I'll just say good bye for her. Now, onward towards my own plane of existence! *poofs away***

**Trivia - What was the nickname first given to Danny when the people of Amity Park saw him?**

**Peace, **

**Spirit Wolf and TinyGecko**


	5. Who Are You?

**Hi guys! We're back, this time with a long chapter. I hope you guys like it, we're quite proud of this one. I will say at the end it gets a bit intense. Well, I guess it's your opinion, I find it perfectly fine. That little creation is all mine btw. (Spirit Wolf, duh) There's also a bit of fluff! Ok, I'll say this now, this story is a DxS. My first time trying it, so I hope it's alright. Um, idk if some of you don't like that pairing, but if you don't, please don't leave this story just because of that. Also, I've been writing a co-write my friend, DarkWingedSoul, and the first chapter of that is now posted on her profile. It's called Forgotten Secrets and yes, it's a DP fic. So please check it out, it's pretty cool. Now, reviews!**

**kirahphantom - Correct! And yeah, he didn't want to tell anyone. Thanks! I read it, but we do still need the form info thingy. It's on my profile, not the regular form but the one specifically for the co-write. (but you PMed me, so it's fine)**

**Stewiacker - Right you are!**

** - They will eventually. Just be patient, and thanks! Oh and yeah, poor Danny, having Maddie torture him AGAIN. You are correct about the trivia.**

**Shadowed sword - They really picked the worst name.**

**PrennCooder - In order of the chapters: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. What were the errors? TELLLL MEEHHHH. Well thanks! I actually only alternate them like this in fanfics. On my originals only chapters transition POVs. **

**Ok, I think that's it. And yes, Inviso-bill was the answer. **

**Disclaimer - NOT MINE! I NO OWN DP! (and F.C. is TinyGecko's) Ok, enjoy the chap.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -Who Are You?  
**

_F.S.'s POV_

I looked around the room blankly, trying to ignore the pang I felt at seeing my old friends and family again. Even seeing Vlad hurt. Jazz looked well, if not a little shaken by seeing Maddie. I wasn't sure how she felt about her anymore. She had seen the beginning of the experiments, the non-intrusive ones, but as time went on she was shut out of the lab. The one time she found out, they locked her in her room and came back downstairs, saying something about a memory wiper, so she wouldn't have to deal with the 'shame of having a ghost as a brother'. I never saw her after that.

Of course she would still know my secret- well, former secret- but she'd think Maddie and Jack never found out. Therefore, she still would've thought of them as parents. But I have no clue what happened. Tucker looked older, but I could tell he was still a techno geek. He was dressed the same as usual. Sadness was hidden in his eyes, though- the same went for the others, even Vlad.

Then… there was Sam. It hurt the most to see her again. The girl I loved, and had lost forever. She looked the same, yet different. Her purple eyes were less bright, the spark I was used to was gone. Her black hair was completely down, and reached midway down her back. She wore a black, long sleeved, v-neck top, and two simple black wristbands. Her skirt had been replaced with black ripped up jeans, purple tights showing underneath them. A deep purple belt hung diagonally on her waist, and she still had her black combat boots. Around her neck rested something that made my core clench. (Which is bad, considering it was still sore.)

It was a choker style necklace, a simple black ribbon. Hanging from it was light blue crystal heart, that I knew would be cool to the touch. I knew that inside were the words _My Gothic Angel_, and they would only show at the right angle. I had made it while I was alive, when we were dating. It was made of my ghost ice, making it nearly indestructible. The fact that she still wore it, after three years…. I looked away, not wanting to bring up old memories. It's not like it would work anymore anyway. I was dead. A full ghost. Things would never work.

Sighing, I stood up, wincing with the effort. It took a bit, and hurt, but I could do it. Thank you fast healing. I glanced uncomfortably at them, then looked at F.C.

"As much as I h-hate to say it," I stumbled on the words. "I think we should go home, Bleach." Yeah, I called him that. It's a bit of an inside joke between us, because of his lack of color. He called me Soul sometimes, instead of F.S. He sighed quietly.

"Yes, I agree." He looked at the others, smiling. "Thank all of you so much for agreeing to do this- it was a very generous thing to do." They all nodded and smiled, and F.C. glanced at me. I nodded too.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what I'd have done if…" I trailed off, and they nodded. Sam bit her lip, before stepping forward.

"Maybe, you two could visit sometime? It would be nice to get to know you better. Or, we could visit you?" I was frozen in shock. F.C. blinked, then smiled slightly.

"Well, I don't see why not. But it may be a while- Soul's still recovering, and we'll be getting settled again. You know, comfortable in our own lair." Jazz lifted an eyebrow.

"Soul?" He laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry- I call him that for short sometimes." She nodded slowly.

"Oh. Ok. Is that why he called you Bleach earlier?"

"Yeah- he likes to tease me about my lack of color." He glanced at me, smiling ever so slightly. I gave a weak grin.

"Can't help it, bro. Anyway, uh, how are we getting home?" F.C. looked at Vlad.

"There's a portal in here we can use, right?" He nodded.

"Of course. Feel free." F.C. nodded, and we walked towards the portal, waving once more to the others. Then we opened it and walked through, heading home.

The moment we got back to the Ghost Zone, F.C. started stumbling a bit. He paused, regaining his balance, and taking several deep breaths. I quirked an eyebrow, and he glanced at me, still a little… Off.

"I don't think… I'll ever get used to... The Human's World." He said. I tilted my head, giving a small cough before responding.

"Why?" He stared at me incredulously.

"Didn't you feel it? The air is so thick! And the atmosphere, it was so… Odd. The whole place felt alien and unfamiliar."

"Hmmm. I guess. I was still kind of used to it I suppose." He nodded, straightened his back and gestured towards his Stallion.

"You ride- I can float alongside it."

"You sure?" F.C. rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't experimented on. You take the Stallion." I winced, but nodded. Then I gently got onto the Stallion, and we started heading through the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_F.C.'s POV_

After a while of silent riding, we made it back to our lair. It felt like forever since I had seen it. I glanced at F.S.

"Ready to land?" He nodded, bracing himself.

"Yeah." I started to guide the Stallion to the ground- I didn't think he was very willing to pull on the reins through the journey. Once his hooves touched the ground, the Stallion 'bowed', making it easier for F.S. to dismount. I helped him down.

"You go inside- I have to tend to my Stallion. I'll join you in a minute, okay?" He nodded, wincing a bit before carefully making it into the house. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"Poor kid…" I muttered to my Stallion, leading him into the small stable area. There, I filled his water bucket food through. I swiftly brushed him down after taking off the and washing the riding gear, then quickly walked back to the lair. I went in to find F.S. sitting on the couch, clean and repaired clothes on (including his cloak), thinking.

"Hey, Soul. You feeling any better?" He looked up at me, a bit surprised.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, a little. Still hurts like hell, but it's bearable." I nodded, then sat down next to him.

"That's good- we can't do anything now except wait. But how do you feel mentally?" He paused for moment.

"... Like my heart… er, core, has been torn out and ripped to pieces. Not to mention that I'll probably have nightmares for a week." I gave him a sympathetic look.

"It must've been tough- first going through… That, then seeing your friends again after all that time..." There was a pause. "... Do you wanna talk about it?" He sighed, looking down.

"... I miss them so much." He was silent again. "But it's better this way. If they knew… It would only hurt them worse." He sighed again, and I thought he was done.

"...F.C…. Have you ever been in love?" I blinked in surprise, then a thought struck me.

… Sam?

It made sense- the heart necklace she wore seemed to be made of ghost ice, and there was a certain… Look in her eyes. Now, that same look- yet stronger- could be seen in Soul's eyes. Sorrow, longing… and something I couldn't quite recognize.

"... Well, I can't say I have. I've felt love before, but not… In a romantic way. Why do you ask?" He sighed.

"...Sam. Before… Before all of this, we dated. Seeing her again…." He trailed off. I felt a pang of sorrow for him, and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"... I'm sorry you're going through this, Soul. I can't say I've felt what you have, nor can I offer much advice- it's an alien topic to me. I'll offer as much support as I can, though, and you can talk to me whenever you need to, alright?" He nodded, giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks man. I'm glad I have someone like you around. Otherwise, I'd have gone insane a long time ago." I smiled, ruffling his hair slightly.

"That's what brothers are for." He gave a light laugh.

"You got that right." Then he stood up. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, ok?" I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." He nodded, then left, heading to his room.

For a long time, I sat there in silence, thinking about recent events. I recalled his face when Soul was first caught in the net, and I felt a burst of anger, still believing I could have saved him then and there. Then the whole thing could've been avoided- he wouldn't have had to go through that torture again, at the hands of that awful woman he once called his mother. He wouldn't have had to go through the pain of seeing his friends again- nor his love. It may be better for him to face it, or better for him to bear the burden until it went away, but I honestly had no idea.

I then realized that, from what I'd heard, the Guys In White didn't give up so easily. The thought made me jump up from the couch, eyes widening. They had made it here before- and they knew where to find him, too! They didn't seem like the type to let prey slip away, even if they had alternatives. The sheer face of the challenge, I knew, would be reason enough for them to lock onto a target. No, they wouldn't let us get away so easily. They couldn't track down the humans for questioning, or people would get suspicious and most definitely mad. They were just teenagers, after all. Vlad was a billionaire, so they couldn't so much as touch him.

F.S, on the other hand, was a sitting duck- and their lost prey.

* * *

A few days later, I was sitting at the table with F.S. when there was a knock on the door. We looked up, and after a moment I stood and walked to the entrance, weary of who it might be. Slowly, I opened the door, revealing-

"-Sam?" I exclaimed in surprise. She looked up, a little relieved.

"F.C! Good, I thought I'd gotten the wrong house. Um… Can I come in? Or is this a bad time?" I blinked, then realized how rude I was being.

"No, please come in- forgive me, I just didn't expect to see you here." She blushed a bit.

"No, I understand. It was kind of unexpected," she said as she walked in. I glanced at F.S. His eyes were wide with surprise- he didn't expect her either. His eyes drifted to the necklace once more before he looked down. I looked between them, then at F.S., giving him a 'should I leave you two alone?' look. His eyes widened again, and he gave a slight shake of his head. There was silence for a little while, until I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"So, Sam, are you thirsty? I can get you a glass of water, if you'd like." I offered, unsure of what to do. We didn't really have visitors- much less human guests. She nodded.

"That's fine, thank you." She hesitantly sat down at the table in an empty chair. I walked to where we kept the glasses, glancing at F.S. again. There was silence as I filled her glass.

"So, what brings you here, friend?" I asked, handing her the glass of water.

"Well, I wanted to visit you guys, get to know you some more. And check on F.S. Tucker and Jazz would've come, but both were busy." I smiled at that, glancing at Soul for a third time. He looked up for a moment.

"… I'm fine, thank you…" She smiled a bit.

"I'm glad. We were worried, considering how we found you." There was another pause. I suddenly adopted an alarmed expression, swiftly created the illusion of a watch on my wrist, and pretended to check it.

"Oh, dear… I have to go feed the Stallions." I glanced at F.S., turning to Sam apologetically. "Sorry, I can't believe that slipped my mind. I'm afraid It'll take a while... I'll be off, then." I hurried out of the room, hoping at least _she_ believed me.

* * *

_F.S.'s POV_

I watched as F.C. made some lame excuse about the Stallions, quickly leaving us alone. Of course I knew it was fake. Great, now what?! I was stuck here, with the girl I love, and I couldn't tell her who I was! Well, I could, but… No. That would only be worse. I looked at her, giving a weak smile.

"... Sorry, he's always forgetting things like this…"

"Oh no, it's fine…" I could tell she didn't quite believe his 'excuse', but wouldn't say anything. She's always been smart.

"So…" What can we talk about that doesn't give me away? "Uh…. Tell me about yourself. I don't know you that well either." She thought for a moment. While she did, we moved to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Well, I'm a goth. And an ultra recyclo vegetarian. I usually hang out with Tucker, avoiding my parents. Now you." I had to be careful with this.

"Well, I'm a ghost, obviously, and I've lived here with F.C ever since my death. He took me in." She nodded, smiling a bit, before getting a thoughtful and slightly scared look.

"F.S…. Have either you or F.C. seen any new ghosts in the past three years?" Oh no. I knew she'd ask. I knew it.

"...No. I- I don't think so. Why?" She looked down.

"My… friend. Danny. He went missing, and we don't know what happened to him." Hesitantly, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. We haven't seen anyone new. But I'm sure everything'll be ok." There wasn't much I could do. I wanted to tell her, but at the same time I didn't. She leaned in to me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, it just… I miss him so much. He was a great friend…" Her hand reached up, unconsciously grabbing her necklace. Taking this as my cue, I spoke.

"... More than that?" After a moment she nodded.

"...I loved him…" she whispered. I closed my eyes, feeling horrible.

"I lost the girl I loved too…" She looked up.

"How old were you?" I hesitated. I suppose it wasn't that big of a deal to tell her, right?

"... 15…" She looked down.

"That's how old Danny was when he disappeared." I gripped her shoulder, and she leaned closer.

"I'm sorry. I hope…." I couldn't say I hope you find him. They won't. I know it. "... I hope everything turns out alright." She sighed.

"Me too." It was quiet for a moment, before my mouth decided to speak without my brain's permission.

"Do you... wanna hang out again sometime? It can be on earth if you'd like." She paused for a moment before nodding.

"I think I'd like that. Thanks, F.S." I smiled, an actual smile. Then the door opened, and F.C came in. When he saw us, he cracked a grin.

"Sorry, kids- I hope I didn't intrude." We quickly moved apart, blushing. Sam a bright red, me a bright green. She stood up.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Actually, I probably do need to go. I've been here a while, and my parents will have a fit if I'm not home soon." I nodded at her.

"Alright. Bye Sam. Wait, when do you want to meet?" She paused for a moment.

"Do you know where the park is?" At my nod, she smiled. "Meet me there in two days, six o'clock." I nodded, and she left. After she left, F.C looked at me, grinning.

"... You got a date?" He asked, grin widening. I felt cold rising to my cheeks and knew I was blushing.

"I, uh, I don't know what you mean." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, come on, Soul- I don't know crap about romance, and even I can see what's going on." He paused. "... You didn't tell her, did you?" I looked down.

"... No…" He gave me a stern look.

"Look, Soul- I'm not saying you have to tell her now, if at all, but you have to make up your mind. You have to either tell her, or not- when doesn't matter yet." I sighed. I knew that I had to decide. But I just… I didn't know if I could.

"I… I want to. I really do. But I don't know if I should. Maybe it's better off this way."

"... Well, if you decide you can't tell her, you probably shouldn't go out with her. You know that it's not fair to hide that from someone you're so close to." He paused, then sighed lightly. "I'm sorry, but it'd be cruel to hide that."

"I know… I just… I don't know how I'd say something like that. I mean, I can't just go up to her and be all 'I'm your dead boyfriend/best friend, what's up?'." He thought for a moment, frowning.

"... Hmm… Well, a comfortable setting may help. And you could practice what you're going to say, too. Don't beat around the bush once you start- It'd likely be worse for both of you… That's all the tips I have, if they help at all." I chuckled.

"Thanks. I guess… I'll try. I don't know. It's not like this is an actual date. Just… hanging out. At the park."

"You two are hanging out there? Isn't that unsafe?" He seemed uneasy.

"If I know Sam, she's not going to stay out in the open. There are plenty of places there that we can stay without being found."

"... If you're sure…" I nodded.

"We'll be fine. And I'm sure you'll be spying in case anything happens," I finished with a smirk. He paused, probably masking his surprise, then smiled.

"Ah, you know me to well. Don't worry, I'll be respectful- I'll be to focused on protecting you to notice the happy couple kissing, anyway."

"Oh yes, because that's perfectly normal." He laughed.

"Why not?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I'll just keep an eye out so I can warn her we have a stalker." He smiled slightly.

"I'll be invisible, and I won't spy. You know I'm not like that." I laughed.

* * *

_F.S's POV_

Two days later I was getting ready to meet Sam in the park. Making sure my hood was fastened, I glanced at F.C, who was sitting on the couch, reading. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Ready for your date?"

"It's not a date." He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, then. Are you ready for your social hangout with a much-appreciated comrade?" I chuckled, way to phrase it F.C.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Alright, good." He stood up, putting the book on the table. "So, are you gonna tell Sam I'm 'creeping' on you two?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. Most likely." He sighed.

"That may not be the best idea. I won't be paying any attention to you two- and that'll probably make everything… Awkward."

"Uh huh. That's not creepy. Not at all." He paused.

"... Well, I guess so. But as I said, I'll leave you guys alone."

"Alright, fine. Bye Bleach."

"See ya, Soul." I quickly left the house, waving goodbye.

* * *

I quickly landed in the park, hiding so no one would see me. As I was about to step out I heard a 'pst' and turned to see a flash of black. Quickly I followed it, ending up in a small clearing with Sam.

"Hey," I said. She smiled.

"Hi. Glad you could make it." I smiled back.

"Wouldn't miss it. I uh, brought some food." I held up the basket I had. "Figured we might as well eat out here, if you want."

"Alright." We sat down and I set out the picnic. Over the next hour or so we ate and talked, and surprisingly nothing bad happened. Over the next few days it was like that. We would meet somewhere that most people didn't go. Sometimes Tucker would be there, and we'd all just hang out. It was nice to hang out with them again, and I knew I had to tell them. But I still didn't know how. I just… I was working on it. I just haven't figured it out yet.

* * *

A few days later I was getting ready once more, to go meet Sam. F.C stood in the living room, and he gave me a look.

"... Have you told her yet?" I looked down.

"No…." He sighed.

"Any ideas for how you're gonna tell her?" I sighed.

"I…. I'm not sure. I plan on telling her soon though, tonight if I can."

"... Alright. If you need advice, I can try'n help out." I nodded, giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks. Uh, wish me luck, I guess."

"Good luck, I guess." I nodded and quickly left, I had to pick up Sam.

Tonight was a little different. I had found this really nice spot near the clearing we had first gone to, with all sorts of plants and wildlife. There was even a small stream. I figured she would like it. I flew up to her window and knocked, and she quickly appeared.

"F.S, you're here." I smiled.

"Yep. You ready to go?" She nodded, and I held out my hand. She took it and I grabbed her, and flew off towards the place. After a minute we made it and I set her down. SHe looked around, gasping at the sight. There were vines of jasmine growing all over, honeysuckle too. Small plants flourished and there were young fruit trees as well. The water in the stream was a very clear, bright blue.

Near the stream was a flat rock, that I had set two smaller stones near. On the big rock were some candles, that I lit as she looked around. In the center was a large bowl of fancy ravioli, two plates, and some silverware. I motioned her towards the table and we sat down. She looked at me, a surprised smile on her face.

"F.S. this is beautiful. Thank you." I nodded and felt a light blush come to my face. Yes, ghosts can blush, it's just green because we have ectoplasm.

"You're welcome." I served the food and we ate in peaceful silence. After we finished we moved to sit right on the bank of the stream, where we could watch the stars through the trees if we wanted. After a moment Sam sighed. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked down for a moment.

"It's just… You remind me of my old friend. A lot. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bringing this u-"

"It's fine. I understand." I cut her off, and she nodded. She leaned against me, and it was quiet for a moment. I glanced down at her, and I knew I had to tell her. I braced myself.

"Sam I…" I trailed off, seeing the look in her eyes. We were so close. My voice was gone, I couldn't say it. Suddenly, we both started to lean in. There was barely any space between us before I came to my senses and pulled back, eyes wide. I couldn't do this to her. "I-I'm sorry." I choked out. Then I was gone, the last thing I saw was the hurt look on her face.

I teleported straight into the house, it was the first place I thought of. I managed to catch F.C. by surprise, and he gave me an alarmed look. Probably because I looked panicked.

"Woah, there, pal! Where the hell did you come from!?"

"IwaswithsamandIwasabouttotellherandthenweweresittingtherelookingatthestarsandthenwealmostkissedsoIcouldn'ttellherandIteleportedhere!" I said in a rush. I was still a bit…. Stressed? I don't really know. He blinked.

"Uh… I'm sorry, but what the actual fuck did you just say?" I took a moment to try and calm down a bit.

"I was with Sam, and we were sitting by the stream, looking at the stars. I was about to tell her, and then I stopped for a second, and then…" I trailed off for a moment. "And then we almost kissed." He blinked.

"... And so you just teleported here?" I nodded. He gave me a weary look. "... I really don't know what to say. Chances are, you really, really hurt her back there." I looked down.

"I know. I feel like an ass. But I just… I panicked! I was about to tell her, and then that happened, but I couldn't kiss her. Not when she doesn't know!"

"True." He thought for a moment. "... Well, you should definitely apologize. That's a given. Maybe you could just... Explain it all to her. From the start- how you died, everything." I hesitated.

"I know Bleach but…. She said I reminded her of, well me. Not that she knew that of course…" He paused.

"... Oh dear… That must've been... Awkward." I chuckled.

"Well considering I tried to tell her _after _she said that… eh." He nodded.

"I get that."I sighed, looking down again. I reached up a hand subconsciously for my locket. Wait. Where is it? I felt around my neck, but it wasn't there. I looked up.

"F.C, my locket is gone."

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I stared at the spot F.S. had disappeared from. What… had just happened? Everything was going fine… and we had been talking. I told him he reminded me of Danny, he started to say something and then…. We almost kissed. Is that why he disappeared? Or could it be because of what I said?

I hadn't been thinking. But he did, he really did remind me of Danny. He even looked like him, well, somewhat. A small part of my mind, a very small part, wondered if it was him. But whenever that voice spoke up I squashed it. Because if it was, it means he's dead. And that he lied. I shook my head. This was so confusing. Sighing I stood up, figuring I might as well head home. As I was about to leave though, something shining on the ground caught my eye.

Walking over and picking it up I saw that it was a small locket. I guess this is F.S's. I can give it to him… If I see him again. Sighing once more I slowly made my way home.

Once I had snuck back into my room I sat there for a moment, contemplating. Eventually I found myself comparing Danny and F.S, much to my dismay. I don't know why, but the more I did, the more I found they had in common. It was… freaky, to say the least. I shook my head again, it was late, I needed to go to bed. Laying down I closed my eyes, but it was hours before sleep finally took me.

I woke up the next day a bit later than usual, but luckily my parents weren't home. I had to talk to F.S, maybe ask some questions. I had realized some things, and I had to know something. Tucker called, I told him we could hang out afterwards. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my mini-portal. The Fenton's had perfected them, and Tucker, Jazz, and I had managed to take some.

I was about to activate it and reached for the locket, but when I grabbed it the front popped open, revealing a small picture. I gasped.

It was a picture of me, Tucker, and Danny.

* * *

_F.S's POV_

The next morning I knew I had to go talk to her. She's probably figured it out anyway, I must've left my locket there. It had to have fallen off. I sighed, and left a note to F.C, explaining where I had gone. Then I left the Ghost Zone, heading for Sam's house.

I was flying through the air, almost to her place, when I heard a small _woosh_ and what looked like…. a harpoon?! It flew past my head and embedded itself in a wall in front of me. I spun around, alarmed, when I saw the last thing I wanted to. The GIW, holding guns. Then I saw another harpoon fly straight for me.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Agent O glared as they walked through the small town, searching for their escaped subject. They had wanted to go straight to the Ghost Zone, but the Boss had told them to search the town. There had been a few sightings of a mysterious cloaked figure with a human girl. It was believed to be the ghost that had escaped, but they could never get close enough. Now they were roaming the town, searching.

Suddenly a figure was spotted in the sky, and the agents and scientists (Maddie and Jack had come with them) looked up. They recognized the ghost, and one agent quickly raised his weapon, shooting the harpoon. It missed. The second harpoon was loaded, and he aimed. It hit dead on, and a scream shattered the silence.

* * *

_F.C.'s POV_

Slowly, I felt myself drift back into consciousness. I opened my eyes, blearily rubbing the sleep from them and yawning. I stretched, glancing at my alarm clock. It read 11:47 PM. I got up, still feeling kinda sleepy. I slowly made my way downstairs, assuming F.S. had already gotten up since I slept in late- by my standards, anyway.

"G'morning, Soul." I yawned, floating into the kitchen and expecting a clever quip about how late I slept. There was no response.

Curious. I looked around the kitchen- thinking perhaps he was still asleep- when I saw a slip of paper on the table. Slightly uneasy, I picked it up. The longer I read, the more alarmed I became. He had gone to the human's world _alone_!? With the GIW after him? What was he thinking!?

I dashed out of the room, carelessly throwing the note over my shoulder. I mounted my Stallion- noticing his was gone- and sped towards Vlad's portal.

I had to get to F.S- The GIW had been closing in on him from the moment he escaped.

I landed my Stallion, then hurried towards the football, moving it easily. The human's world was still a bit dizzying, so I ended up stumbling through the lab for several minutes before coming to my senses and phasing through the walls. I started flying to Amity Park, annoyed at how far away it was. I went as high as I could to cover ground faster, and in a matter of hours I made it to my destination. After a little while of searching, I heard a blood-curdling scream. I knew it was F.S.

I flew towards the source as fast as I could, seeing F.S laying on the ground, ectoplasm splattered on the pavement and forming a pool around him. There was a harpoon in his side.

"SOUL!" I shouted, diving down and ramming into one of the agents that were standing there with my shoulder. He was knocked off his feet, harpoon gun sent flying. There was a sound from nearby and I saw another agent, along with who I guessed were F.S's former parents, aiming weapons at me. A different agent was approaching F.S.

"Freeze, ghost scum!" Yelled the woman, Maddie. My eyes flashed as I glanced around, seeing how many agents there were. There seemed to be somewhere around 15. With F.S wounded like he was, and all their specially-made ghost weapons, I knew I didn't stand a chance. I narrowed my eyes, an idea forming.

"... Look, we don't want any trouble." I began. I knew it was a weak start, but I was never good at this kind of stuff. There was a pained gasp, and I turned to see F.S. struggling to sit up. Footsteps echoed and I spotted Sam running up, Tucker and Jazz following. They froze at the scene in front of them. One of the agents narrowed their eyes.

"Nice try _ghost._ We're here for our escaped subject, but I'm sure taking in an extra would be appreciated." I glared at him.

"Really?" I gestured towards F.S. "You're here for that kid? He's just an average ghost- something you can get on a daily basis with little to no trouble." He glanced at Maddie.

"So you think. But that creature is different. It is of immense power, and quite unique for a specimen of such young age. It's a perfect chance to learn more." I raised my eyebrows.

"What, so he's young and powerful. Otherwise, he's average- nothing new or exciting. On the other hand, I'm clearly a rare ghost type. Tell me, how many of my kind have you encountered?" I challenged. The man beside her opened his mouth, probably to tell me to shut up, but she stopped him. The agents gave her a strange look, but paused in what they were doing at her silent signs.

"What are you getting at?" I sighed in irritation.

"Honestly. I'm a rare ghost- and one with very uncommon illusionist powers! He's just a kid with ecto-blasts! Plus, I wasn't even that young when I died. How valuable is he compared to me?" I noticed F.S.'s eyes widen as he understood what I was trying to do. The agents did too, and Sam and the others still seemed shocked.

"F.C. No! Don't even think about it!" The agents ignored him, and one stepped up to me.

"You're suggesting we take you instead…" At my nod, he smirked. "But what's stopping us from taking you both?" There was a wave of his hand and I saw as weapons were once more trained on us. I prepared to fight, when a horrible sound reached my ears. It was extremely loud, and sounded like nails scraping down a chalkboard. We all turned to see a… monster stomping towards us.

It was huge, the size of a large building. It's body was like a rotting corpse, most of its skin appeared to be ripped right off. Old, dry blood was caked on its bones, and its spine was bent at an unnatural angle. Most of the skin that was left was rotted, or blackened and burned. Its face too, was partially skinned. Half of it was just bone, but even its skull was deformed and slightly caved in. The other half of his face still had skin, but it appeared almost… Melted. Its eyes were disturbing, pitch black with blood red slitted pupils.

Strings of scraggly hair clung to its skull, hanging down to its waist. It gave a wide grin, stretching literally from ear to ear, revealing all of its teeth to be wicked sharp fangs. It threw its head back and let out another ear splitting cry, this one sounding like screeching metal. Then it looked down at us, reaching a skeletal hand down as it came closer.

"Well what do we have here? Some puny humans, and pathetic, weak excuses for ghosts?" Its voice was horrible, the sound of metal scraping against metal.

* * *

**WOW THAT'S LONG. To me at least. Um, anyway, there you go! And as I said, that awesome creature is all my design. And I just want to thank you guys, so far Forsaken Soul is my most popular story. I'm just amazed with all these reviews you guys. Wow. Ok, so, please review! And check out Forgotten Secrets! And tell me what you thought about my little creature. I really want to know, this is the first time I've put something like this one here, thought I've put way worse in my originals. So let me know! ^_^ **

**Who did Amorpho turn into right before he left at the end of 'Forever Phantom'?**

**Peace, **

**Spirit Wolf**


End file.
